


TF2 Headcanons Collection

by Fallen_Aesthetics



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Other, but I had announcement last year (2019) that I'm not gonna do it so, mental illnesses in the first few chaps, yeah enjoy reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Aesthetics/pseuds/Fallen_Aesthetics
Summary: A collection of headcanons and drabbles I made for the past two years. This contains from fluff to NSFW ones.
Relationships: Demoman (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Engineer (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Pyro (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Soldier (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Spy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. OCD!Reader x Mercs - SFW

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Decided to put my collection drabbles from my writing blog in Tumblr.

**_Request from an anon: Can we get tf2 mercs helping their lover/reader with OCD?_ **

Original post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181005294474/1-ocd-so-x-mercs

* * *

Also, I did some research for this to be as accurate as possible. Hope you like ‘em <3

~~I did all the mercs, it’s irresistible xD~~

**[ Scout ]**

  * This boy. Oh THIS boy, he begins to worry whenever he heard you’re muttering to yourself while obsessively fixing your room or rearranging your cluttered desk.
  * Though he doesn’t fully understand your illness, Scout helps you double-check your things or arrange the things/thoughts you are dying to fix. Impressed when you arrange things in an interesting pattern.
  * Scout always reassures you that you didn’t forget something whenever you two go out on a date. He will let you check if both of you gave in such thought.
  * While being energetic, he is patient enough to deal with you and your daily routines. He respects them and lets you do your own thing unless they get out of hand.
  * Scout loves you despite your disorder and shows it more often on his actions.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * This man, you swear to God, might be the weirdest person you ever love.
  * Soldier yells at his teammates for not being orderly when he notices you are being uncomfortable in the frequently messy living room. His team _will_ scramble all at once to clean the place as Soldier continues to yell at them.
  * Soldier is very strict with your “orders” (as he called it) and even have notes of the said orders.
  * He counts with you whenever you count something near or from afar. He _enjoys_ every second of it. He is also impressed and intrigued by how you align things just right or watching your routines. He tries his best to keep his voice on a normal level to calm you down.
  * Soldier keeps things according to what you feel like ~~even if he does it with a pout~~ because that’s how he proves that he loves you.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro is… intrigued by your routines. Wait, even the flowers on the vase were beautifully arranged?
  * Will make you entertain, of course, with fire. There’s one time you align the matches first and then he sets them on fire, they giggle gleefully as you both watch each match lights up continuously.
  * Pyro is a cuddle bug and you absolutely adore it on how their body temperature perfectly aligned with yours. They also hum whenever they feel like your intrusive thoughts are starting to kick in.
  * Doesn’t mind when you rearrange things on the dinner table (on a date) the way you like it and will give you a thumbs-up as approval before sitting down.
  * Will hold your hands and tells you that they love you very much and reassure you that both of you can get through this.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Doesn’t give much of a big deal when it comes to your routines… unless when he noticed you are anxiously checking something more than usual.

  * You never knew Demo delivers great comfort to you, drunk or not, he’s helping you get through your thoughts by simply talking to you
  * He cleans his own mess up because he knew you wouldn’t like it before he passes out right on time after cleaning. You couldn’t help but smile when you witnessed that.
  * You prefer kissing Demo not reeking in alcohol. He makes sure he doesn’t smell alcohol after taking a bath, which he hates sometimes, but will do it anyway just to kiss you.
  * He is super patient despite being a drunken ass, just trust in him and he soothes you in any way he can as he loves you so much.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy is a silent type among the mercs despite his huge size and how noisy he is on the battlefield. His silence doesn’t bother you at all.
  * His voice soothes you while reading a book to calm you down.
  * Heavy lets you do your routine and doesn’t mind his room being rearranged or being fiddle with. Still, just don’t touch Sasha or any of his miniguns which you respect.
  * Heavy doesn’t have much patience for the other merc’s antics except you and the Medic (with the utmost respect). Both of you are patient enough to learn each other’s language though and helps you distract from your intrusive thoughts.
  * Heavy doesn’t express much with words but you can see his love through his actions as he often helps you going through your disorder.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engie is the most patient one out of the mercs and this shows when talking and dealing with you and your disorder.
  * You love how his inventions come out orderly according to how you like them. He just knows ~~because what do you expect from a man who got 11 PhDs?~~
  * Plays songs on his guitar while you relax with him. It helps you to calm down while you count inside your head as you focus on your breathing.
  * Makes sure that you don’t hurt yourself over obsessive thoughts because he’ll be goshdarned worry if you do. He observes you when you start doing a specific pattern and makes sure he doesn’t interrupt it.
  * Makes little surprise gifts that you love very much and with little notes on them whenever you find these gifts after you wake up. In little ways, this man shows that he loves you no matter what.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Oh, dear. Medic, to say the least, is one of the messiest among the mercs. Blood here, there, and blood is almost _bloody_ everywhere!
  * Of course, until you came along with you bugging him to clean his shit up or you’ll absolutely flip out.
  * As a scientific man like Engie, Medic’s very intrigued by how you behave. Sometimes, you are displeased and uncomfortable with his questions. You told him you’re not happy with his questions and he never asked you again. Though he studies and observes your obsessive patterns and doesn’t let you overwork yourself.
  * He calms you down by singing/humming German melodies and it’s absolute heaven to your ears.
  * Medic himself isn’t a touchy person because when he does, expect cuddles with him talking mindlessly about anything about the universe or any topic related to science. You just can’t help it but love listening to him as it greatly distracts you from your thoughts.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Sniper doesn’t mind you doing your daily routines as long as you don’t overcheck.
  * He keeps his caffeine substances away from you especially when he’s drinking, he doesn’t want your anxiety to peak.
  * Though he brings you a lot of green tea, they help you calm your nerves down.
  * He plays his saxophone with classical tunes which helps you relax.
  * Sniper, surprisingly, is a person who loves skin contact. You don’t mind him cuddling with him whenever you feel anxious about your thoughts and held to him tightly as he tells how much he loves you.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy himself is a perfectionist. Everything in his room is simple and minimalistic and it’s an absolute relief to you.
  * Some of your patterns annoy him at most but he tries to be patient as he understands it’s not your choice to have these thoughts.
  * He knows you don’t like the smell of his cigarettes and wine so he reduces the intake or goes outside to smoke/drink.
  * Calms you down by dancing with you like a soft piano playing in the background, whispering that you’ll be fine.
  * Spy mysteriously knows when you need words to calm down or actions that will distract you, showing how much he’s willing to love you despite your disorder.




	2. Dysphoric Transman S/O x Mercs - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181041841167/2-dysphoric-transman-so-x-mercs

~~Two headcanons on each character because I might run out of steam.~~

**[ Scout ]**

  * You’re annoyed when you have Mother Nature stickin’ up your ass. Scout looks genuinely confused at first and then realization hits, listening to you as you rant and holds you when you break down.
  * Would try his best to comfort you and compliments you with his cheesy pickup lines, you can’t help but snort and roll your eyes. He will also give you a lot of hugs, cuddles, or/and kisses if that didn’t work.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * This poor man doesn’t know how to comfort you at his best. He _will_ try though, awkwardly patting your back and you don’t hesitate to pull him on a tight hug. He just stands still as you cry on his shoulder.
  * Solly’s compliments are so encouraging to hear ~~(e.g. ”You look so manly! **AND I LOVE IT!!** ”)~~ and you can’t help but smile at your crazy lover.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro immediately wraps you in a blanket and hugs you afterward, they know how to comfort you at their best as they also experienced this beforehand. ~~Yes I headcanon Pyro as a transgender, fight meh~~
  * They respect your space if you need it, they leave a tray with a couple of cookies and a hot chocolate/milk at your door to cheer you up. If you call them to come in, they would listen to you and will tell you to look amazing. 



**[ Demoman ]**

  * If Demo sees you panicking/crying, he doesn’thesitate to calm you down and sits with you. He hugs/kisses you immediately, saying “I got ye, ye look remarkable ~~*hiccups*~~ ”
  * He spends time with you talking about how crazy his work is or even listen to you if you have something to say. He has his way of words that you needed the most.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy calmly takes you either on your room or his to make sure you let out all your feelings. He keeps his large arms around you as you cry or rant upon his chest, his hand running up and down on your back.
  * He comforts you by humming Russian songs or reads an interesting book to help you calm, usually ending up falling asleep within his arms. 



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engie has all the patience in the world to listen to your ranting and will gently pull you into a warm hug when you finally break down. 
  * Compliments you by calling you “handsome” often times and just have to hide your blush because of his undeniably sweet tone.



**[ Medic ]  
**

  * Medic isn’t good at reading emotions so he does have trouble when he sees you crying, telling him your problem. He pats your back reluctantly and stays silent as he listens to you, wiping off your tears from time to time. 
  * He does try his best to comfort you ~~with his nerdiness~~ and he is willing to perform surgery if you want to. 



**[ Sniper ]  
**

  * Sniper is hella worried when you look so down after you came in his van one night. He hugs you, his hand running through your hair before kissing you delicately.
  * Brings you tea and a book to calm you down. He also respects your space when you need it but keeps an eye on how enchanting you are underneath the starry sky.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy kisses you immediately to cut off your doubts, he doesn’t want to pull yourself down just like that. You’re the most handsome man he has ever seen.
  * Will let you sit on his precious chair in front of the chimney to talk to you or continue your make-out session, his touches are so divine that your doubts fade away.




	3. Fem!Pyro x Fem!S/O - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181066141686/dies-because-of-the-cuteness-ill-assume-this-is

**Warning:** contains a little amount of violence/gore and burning bodies. ****

**[ Fem!Pyro x Fem S/O ]  
**

  * Pyro isn’t quite impressed with you being recruited but what caught Pyro’s eyes is that she notices you are wearing a mask like hers. She is cold towards you in your first missions which you don’t mind though you watch from afar how she deals with her enemies.
  * You flicker your lighter on and off as you stare at a distance after a long battle and you heard someone sat beside you and you glanced. It’s the Pyro from a while ago. 
  * Out of nowhere, she took off her mask. Her hazel eyes glimmering from the ongoing flame from your lighter. There’s a burn scar on her left jaw down to her neck and a small, burn patch just above her right eyebrow.
  * You can’t help but wonder why she reveals her face to you. She can’t help but smile as if she senses your confusion, “I trust you”
  * The two of you fell in love as time goes on. You two know the other’s location on the battlefield and protecting each other along with your teammates.
  * Pyro watched you caught a bullet for her, piercing through your heart. She anxiously waited for you in the spawn room and hugged the hell out of you once you respawned. She took the opportunity and confesses to you that she loves you.
  * She respects you for taking time revealing your face to her but, with your consent, she sometimes takes off your mask halfway just to kiss you.
  * When you did reveal your face to hers, she can’t help but tear up as she kisses the scars all over your face. 
  * Cuddles, lots of ‘em. Either in your respective rooms or both of you watching dead bodies in flames.
  * Both of you enjoy burning the shit out of your enemies, it never fails to entertain you.
  * Pyro can’t help it but caress your scars found in different parts of your body and kiss them, reassuring that you’re beautiful.




	4. S/O with BFRB x Mercs - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanon*tumblr*com/post/181133032137/anon-you-okay-hope-you-are-doing-good

**Gender!Neutral Reader**

**[ Scout ]**

  * Scout doesn’t know how to deal with your behavior exactly and knows when to look away when he sees you doing your own thing.
  * Feels guilty later for not stopping you and hugs you, telling you that you’re never ugly just because of your uncontrollable behavior.
  * Scout grew to be patient for you and listens to you willingly, reminding you that he fell in love with you as a whole person.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * He doesn’t interrupt you with your behavior… unless he sees you crying after doing it.
  * He hugs you awkwardly while telling you that you’re prettiest/handsome human he had ever seen. 
  * Solly will knock the hell out to those who make fun of you as he sees you’re very self-conscious about yourself. 



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Poor Pyro, they don’t know how to deal with your disorder but they try their best.
  * Respects your space when you don’t to be bothered after the deed is done and avoids discussing it.
  * They will hold you close when you called yourself “a hideous person”. They dismiss this and you heard “I love you. Please don’t call yourself like that” behind their mask.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Demoman is worried when you start doing your behavior. He just casually talks to you until you’re done.
  * When you realized you did it again, you broke down and muttered a lot of negative things about yourself.
  * Demo sits beside you and hugs you gently, telling you amazing things you did from the past and he admires you for being a fighter despite being self-conscious.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy stays silent all throughout your behavior and acknowledge that it’s bad to shame you because of your disorder.
  * When you stopped and you’re almost about to cry, Heavy held your hand and wipes the forming tears from your eyes. Without thinking, you call yourself “monstrous” and sobbed.
  * Heavy spoke in his native tongue and then tells you that he’s willing to love you as a whole and will help you get through this.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Oh, Engi, he knows not to interrupt you while he’s tinkering with his inventions or analyzing a complicated equation on his chalkboard. He just _knows_ you’re doing it.
  * He gives you enough space except for a few times when you hug him from behind and cry on his back, muttering ugly words about yourself for having such a terrible disorder.
  * He turns around to hug you back, kissing your forehead and tells you that he fell head over heels for you because of your strong personality despite your disorder.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Medic knows it will not help to stop you from behavior so he let it be while his doves watch you closely.
  * Archimedes coos when you stop and a cue for Medic to turn his attention to you to check your injured area(s). While Medic is tending it/them, you harshly muttered to yourself that you’re not good enough for him.
  * He gently lifts your chin up and kisses you, telling you that’s not true. After tending you, he counted the reasons why he ended up loving you.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Sniper just… doesn’t know what to do? He glances at you back and forth, worried that you hurt yourself excessively though he doesn’t want to step in.
  * He heard you cry after that and it breaks his heart, moving closer to you as he hears you saying terrible things to yourself.
  * Mundy hugs you and keeps whispering to your ear that he loves you very much and you are the most precious person he has.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy looks like he doesn’t care. He does but he doesn’t show it until you stop doing it.
  * He gives you personal space and time except when he hears you telling yourself you are horrible in front of his prized mirrors.
  * His hands snaked around your waist, saying loving words on your ear in his native tongue which make you forget your worries temporarily.




	5. S/O with Colostomy Bag x Mercs - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181236788307/hornymainseries-shucks-and-your-welcome-i-have

**[ Scout ]**

  * Scout is like “oh” when he saw the bag. He waits for the right timing to ask what it’s for and you explained it for a bit.
  * He’s willing to assist you in changing your bag and gets very anxious when you take too long.
  * He makes sure that you’re comfortable when you two of you are alone and assures you that he’ll stay by your side ‘till the end.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * **“WHAT IS THA-”** “Calm down, Doe, i-it’s just a colostomy bag” And cue the explanation that lasts for almost thirty minutes.
  * He asks you if he can assist you with it and you let him if you’re comfortable. If not, he just stands anxiously while waiting for you to empty/remove your bag.
  * Soldier, though indirectly, reassures you ~~in the most militaristic way~~ that you eat and take care of yourself properly. He’s also there to support you whenever he can.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro stares at you in shock and melts into curiosity, wanting to know what they are seeing. You thanked the gods above that they understand it quickly and no further questions are asked.
  * They respect your space if you need to empty/remove it and will assist whenever you need it. 
  * They understand what you’ve been through and supports (and emotionally too) you when it comes to your limited diet. Reassures you when you doubt they don’t love you and expect cuddles all night.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Oh, Demo, he has seen one before. You don’t need to explain it and you are relieved but your insecurity lingers.
  * He respects you whenever you need to clean/change it so expect him soberingly waits for you and will stumble his way to you if you call for him.
  * Demo admires you despite having a colostomy bag, he assures you that you’ll be fine with him and promises to take care of you.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy questions it first on how it works. Of course, you entertain his question in a simplistic manner.
  * He patiently waits for you to change/empty your bag while he reads a book. Knocks on the bathroom door to make sure you’re okay or need him to help you.
  * With Heavy being in charge of your diet, he makes sure they are healthy. He is willing to be your emotional pillar whenever you vent you don’t deserve him and he says that he’s willing to be part of your life no matter what.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engi didn’t ask you what it is because he already knows.
  * He’s eager to help if you ask for it, he gives you space when you need to clean your bag alone but will constantly check on you.
  * Reassures you with his gentle voice that you’re not unworthy, he’s glad that he is able to be with you and vows to never leave you vulnerable.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Medic exactly knows what you tried to hide from him. He reassures you he has seen worse ~~and you didn’t bother to ask what it is.~~
  * Med can surprise the hell out of you when you try to change your bag alone. ~~He needs to learn how to respect someone’s privacy, jeez.~~ Sometimes, you don’t mind this because you knew he’s concerned. Also, expect a lot of food recommendations and some medications.
  * He doesn’t know how to comfort you exactly but, with the help of some mercs, he is able to reassure you himself that you’ll be alright as long as he takes care of you.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * **“…Looks like a pee bag”** “Yes, but for poop” **“Oka- wait, what?”** The short and simple conversation you have with him about your bag.
  * Unlike the previous merc, he respects your privacy while you change/clean. He doesn’t bother you until you’re done.
  * Whenever you tell yourself terrible things, he holds you close, hugs/kisses you, and tells you he will stay with you despite what you are going through.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy knew about it because he told you he once was disguised with it and understand what you’re going through… ~~though he doesn’t show it.~~
  * He lets you slip away when you need to change your bag but he’s worried when you take too long.
  * Spy makes sure you’re comfortable ~~like his son~~. He reassures you when you doubt that you’re not supposed to be with him and kisses you a lot.




	6. Upset Artist S/O x Mercs - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181283981822/aw-i-know-how-that-feels-i-can-be-frustrated

**To summarize this:**

  * **Willing to be your model:** Scout, Soldier, Demoman, Heavy, Medic, and Spy
  * **Will try to inspire you to try new stuff:** Scout, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, and Sniper
  * **Will draw to cheer you up by drawing art:** Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Engineer, Medic, and Sniper
  * **Willing to collaborate with you:** Scout, Pyro, Engineer, and Spy



\----

**[ Scout ]**

  * Scout is also very good at drawing so he is able to give you ideas to draw or collab with you. Suggest that you should draw any random shit you can find or see. “Just go crazy, babe, I know you can do it!”
  * If that doesn’t work, he is willing to be your model/reference for your drawing. Just imagine how funny his facial expressions if you want them to be exaggerated.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * This crazy man doesn’t know how to deal with it and tries to cheer you by drawing bloodied stick figures. You don’t know whether you should be impressed by his attempts or not.
  * “WHAT ABOUT THIS?” He shouts as he flexes hard, you try not to laugh out loud as you draw on your sketchpad.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Very active to cheer you up. Expect cute and colorful drawings cluttered on your floor while Pyro glances at you and giggles. They pull you down to join them while he draws. While doing so, they also suggest that they can be your model.
  * They asked you whether you want to collab with them or let them be your model. You finally smile as you said your own choice, Pyro’s adorable aura is too irresistible for you to refuse them.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * He suggests you try new stuff to draw and vented that you can’t do it.
  * Demoman handed you your sketchbook and pencil and poses after stumbling a few times. ~~“Oops, uh, I’m doing *hiccups*”~~ You have to stop giggling as you try to draw his silly pose.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy lets you vent first before putting random objects on the table for you to draw. He then tells you to try to draw the new stuff from your imagination by giving you the weird stuff you could ever imagine.
  * He is a big guy but he doesn’t mind being your reference especially when you mentioned that you want him “strangling” a bear. ~~“Crushing tiny bear is easy”~~ It’s silly but you get the job done.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engineer suggests that you draw his inventions or gives you a small, wooden mannequin with adjustable joints for you to pose. If that doesn’t work, he draws the foundation of a drawing to let your imagination run wild.
  * Whenever you feel frustrated with your sketches, he asks you first before drawing on them, making it a beautiful piece. “Darling, look at it! It’s so darn beautiful”



**[ Medic ]**

  * Medic’s attempts to cheer you up with his art is… fascinating and grotesque at the same time. On the bright side, he knows human and animal anatomies well and teaches you to draw them.
  * Doesn’t mind doing nude poses for you. He just wants to cheer you up. ~~“My liebe~” “Fine, hun *tries not to laugh*”~~



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Sniper doesn’t know how to draw well but gives his best to inspire you to keep going.
  * He suggests you drawing the creatures he saw in the Outback as he vividly describes them in detail while you sketch. ~~“It has a strong, beefy tail…” “Don’t tell me you’re describing a kangaroo”~~



**[ Spy ]**

  * You always knew Spy is an artist and you saw the art pieces he hides behind his cabinets. He knows you are frustrated drawing so he suggests things or people to draw.
  * Groans and stood up when his suggestions didn’t work. Out of nowhere, he poses like a lady and you almost burst out laughing when you remember his glare while you hastily grab your sketchbook. You swore saw him smile before frowning yet again. ~~“Can’t believe you smiled, love” “Get this done so I can kiss you”~~




	7. Mercs Being Parents (Part 1) - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181308321208/thanks-for-the-ask-anon-and-oh-dear-this-is

**To summarize:**

  * **Enthusiastic as hell to be a father:** Scout, Soldier, Demoman, Engineer, and Medic
  * **Wait, I’m a father now?:** Pyro, Heavy, and Sniper
  * **Hell No to WAIT WHAT THE HELL?!:** The one and only Spy



\----

**[ Scout ]**

  * His ball dropped on the floor as he stares at his SO in shock. He then jumps from his chair and hugs them. Scout tells his SO that he’s happy to be a father!
  * Scout nervously talks to his So about the baby, is it hurting them? Is it bothering them? SO reassures that they are fine and kisses Scout.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * Solly stares at you wide-eyed under his oversized helmet. Soldier suddenly stomps on his way to you and gives you a tight hug around your upper torso.
  * “I AM DAMN PROUD TO BE THE FATHER OF THIS CHILD” he then announces as his SO rolls their eyes.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * SO can’t see Pyro’s expression but they saw them stopped flickering their lighter, indicating that the merc is processing their SO’s words carefully. Pyro tilted their head and questions SO if the merc is the father of their child.
  * They clapped with a giggle and hugs SO, telling them that they promise to take care of the child together.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Demoman stares between his SO and his bottle when they told him they are pregnant. He tells his SO to come to sit beside him and SO did.
  * He hiccups and told his SO that he’s very happy to be the father of SO’s child and can’t wait to raise them.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy looks at his SO with surprise and questions them again. SO confirmed that he is the father of the child.
  * He promises to support his SO and the child because if somebody hurts them, he will crush them into a pulp.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engineer is so happy and kisses/hugs his SO. He proceeds to talk to his SO about their future together with their child.
  * Begins to make tiny gifts for his child, he can’t wait to see her/him.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Medic is excited _as hell_ that made his SO smile. He then rants under his breath that he’s going to pass his knowledge to his child.
  * Expect extra care from Medic, he’s not going to let that child go unhealthy.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Sniper almost spat his coffee when SO told him one morning. He’s a father now? There are so many things running through his head at that time.
  * Reluctantly accepts it and reassures SO to be a good father of his child.



**[ Spy ]**

  * His cigarette fell off his mouth when S/O told that they are pregnant. He spoke in his native tongue angrily. A few days later, he never spoke to S/O. The other mercs were furious at him for not talking to SO and force him to get in his room with SO in it to talk things out. 
  * Spy assures SO that he’s not going to be a good father of SO’s child and they slapped him without hesitation. “You never even tried,” they told him and saw his pained expression. He glanced back at SO and muttered, “I’m sorry” before hugging them.




	8. Mercs Being Parents (Part 2) - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181354272305/anon-dont-mind-me-using-this-as-part-2-of-mercs

**To summarize:**

  * **Willing to die for their child (aka being supportive af):** Scout, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, and Engineer
  * **Extreme Parenting 101:** Soldier ~~(what do you expect)~~ and Medic ~~(not so much but do you expect from a crazy doctor?)~~
  * **From “Meh I don’t care” to, I want to protect this thing for the rest of my life:** Sniper and Spy



\----

**[ Scout ]**

  * Scout tries his best to be a good father to his child even if he is inexperienced. He also makes sure he’s there to witness his child growing up.
  * If the child is a boy, he toughens them up and teaches his boy to push whoever messes with him. SO intervenes that it’s bad to teach the child to be a bully and Scout defends it is only self-defense. He plays baseball and other sports with his child.
  * If the child is a girl, he is willing to protect her at all costs. He lets her do what she wants as long she isn’t spoiled.
  * He encourages his kid to exercise and not to consume too much sugar.
  * Helps his child with their homework (even if he admits he sucks at advanced math) and always support his child through his/her struggles while growing up.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * When the child is born, he can’t wait to have them on his arms and cradled them gently as SO told him not to scare his very own child.
  * If the child is a boy, Soldier makes sure that his boy grows up like him. He has high expectations toward his son.
  * If the child is a girl, he isn’t sure with his daughter but he is willing to give his life to protect his precious child. Though she is not safe from Solly’s militaristic scolding.
  * Will let them hold his weapons and near his raccoons and his child miraculously tame his pets while examining his armory.
  * **“I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO HUNT DEERS”** “HUN THERE AREN’T EVEN DEERS HERE” **“THEN I WILL LET HIM/HER FIND THEM IN THE WILDERNESS WHERE I GREW, SWEETHEART!”**



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro has read some manuals on how to take care of a child and raise them. They never failed on that while happily taking care of their child.
  * They don’t really care about the gender of their as long their child grows up whoever they want to be and they are very supportive.
  * Impresses their son/daughter with flames and tricks they can do with it. Their child is impressed by how they handle the fire though Pyro doesn’t let him/her touch the flames.
  * Pyro can be surprising to their child as they can be a chef or even a teacher if they have a problem with their homework. The child is glad that they are his/her father.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * When the child asks why he’s missing an eye, Demo tells them the story without any hesitation… though there a few inconsistencies every time his child asks.
  * If the child is a boy, he expects him to be the head of his own family someday and expects him to have a lot of jobs… if he wants to since he wants to have freedom.
  * If the child is a girl, oh boy, Demo is protective against all who wants to hurt his precious daughter.
  * As much as possible, he doesn’t drink in front of his child. His child, however, is amused that his/her father can take a lot while he talks to them so casually.
  * Gives his child a lot of piggyback rides and plays with them occasionally… when he’s not too drunk which causes him to stumble.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy is willing to die for his child and teaches them how to be strong and independent.
  * If the child is a boy, he expects him to be strong and protect his family as his father did.
  * If the child is a girl, get ready because Heavy will be hella overprotective of his daughter and determine to gun whoever made her cry.
  * Teaches him/her his native tongue in which the child is fascinated and imitates his/her father. Heavy can’t help but smile.
  * Watch his child grow independently and rarely scolds them as his SO does it for him from time to time but it’s not much of a big deal since he’s proud of his child anyway.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engineer is the patient parent of his child and gives them a lot of handmade gifts which he proudly made.
  * If the child is a boy, he’s willing to pass on his knowledge and makes sure his boy doesn’t get into a nasty job like he currently has (aka killing people for money)
  * If the child is a girl, Engi is very protective of her. When she grew up, he sends death glares to the men who are trying to woo her and only approves when one of them impresses him.
  * His child is smarter than any of his/her peers which made him damn proud and his SO smiles back at him.
  * Acknowledges his child’s mistakes and encourages them to try and try again which leads them to have enough self-confidence.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Medic can’t contain his enthusiasm as he cradles his child on his arms, looking at them with a genuine smile with his SO relieved that he’s not going to do terrible things to their child.
  * If the child is a boy, Medic expects him to be interested in his profession though he can be fine on what his boy likes as long he stays under his father’s wing.
  * If the child is a girl, the doctor also expects her to be his assistant but it’s fine with her being in another profession. Also, he doesn’t let any man/woman get near her unless he approves of them.
  * He knew his son/daughter is smart and somewhat sadistic like their father as he also teaches them at a young age how to dissect small animals like rats and frogs.
  * Medic make sure that his child knows anatomy, both animal and human alike, very well because why the hell not?



**[ Sniper ]**

  * What the bloody hell is on his arms? Oh, his child on HIS arms. He looks at them and thought they are disgusting but realizes that the way his child sleeps is so peaceful and adorable and made his heart melt.
  * Doesn’t really care about the gender of his child as long as he protects them from any harm.
  * Sniper doesn’t know how to support his child so his SO helps him to warm up with his son/daughter.
  * He lets his child do anything he/she wants and let them come with him everytime he hunts as their bonding.
  * Teaches his son/daughter to camp and survive the wild just in case they got lost or they are left alone.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy only saw his child as a hindrance but when the child saw them a few years later and SO told him/her that he is his/her father, the little one clings to his one leg. The merc sighed in defeat on how cute and persistent his child was, his/her eyes looking like his.
  * He doesn’t know how to take care of a child ~~(including his own son, Scout)~~ regardless of their gender. His SO helps them to interact with a child by talking to them nicely.
  * Eventually, Spy visits his son/daughter monthly and spends time together in parks and malls, buying them fancy stuff he could find. SO argued that the child might become spoiled.
  * He secretly watches his child going to places (school, job, etc.), making sure he/she is safe from harm.
  * He appears on their special occasions and gone for the rest of the weeks. If he hears his son/daughter is harmed by any means, he will rush to his/her side.




	9. Mercs Losing Their S/O (Part 1) - Slight NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181381848917/anons-ill-use-this-as-a-part-of-mercs-losing

**Warning:** Expect sad to vengeful, angry mercs with bonus characters Miss Pauling and Zhanna.Also, expect some words like “rape”, “murder” and “kill”. A little bit of gore is also no exception.

\-----

**[ Scout ]**

  * Scout fell down on his knees once he receives the news that his SO has been murdered in cold blood NEAR his freakin’ city.
  * He stares at on a blank space while doing his chores and, a few days later, he snaps out of his trance angrily.
  * With the help of Miss Pauling, he’s going to track down whoever the hell killed his dear SO and he’s willing to do the same fashion to his SO’s murderer.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * Soldier is saddened at first and furiously punching everything on his way until the other mercs intervene, calming him down. Eventually, Medic has to inject him to put him into sleep.
  * He wakes up in Medic’s lab with no strap-ons in which Med had decided it be would no use. Soldier then said through his gritted teeth that this maggot will pay for killing his SO and then chops their limbs off.
  * He sets to find his SO’s killer armed with his rocket launcher and some of his pets raccoons.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro immediately burn everything within their sight and the mercs needed to intervene. When they calmed down, Pyro is a sobbing mess and leans to Engie for comfort.
  * Their SO has been burned alive by at least three suspects and Pyro is very furious.
  * They set out to find the ones who killed their SO, they are _so_ gonna enjoy watching them burn.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Demo drinks NONSTOP when he heard the news while crying. The other mercs need to clean up the numerous bottle laying on the floor.
  * A few days or so, Demoman soberingly got up from his chair and angrily rants at his colleagues that his SO being gang-raped at first and then brutally killed after being used.
  * Demo packs his bombs up to blow some assholes into pieces, they are going to pay for it.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * When Heavy heard that his SO killed in a bank robbery, he’s very devastated and has been in his room for days.
  * The mercs were worried and took turns to talk to Heavy on the other side of the door even if he doesn’t respond to any of them.
  * He comes out from his room one day with weapons ready on his back, ready to take down those who killed his SO.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engineer gritted his teeth when he heard that his SO dies in a car crash with their body being almost mutilated. The body is also never been found.
  * He straight up packs his weapons to find that damned asshole who killed his SO, they are going to pay the hell out of it.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Medic isn’t saddened but, in fact, he is VERY furious when he found out his SO was murdered by two men and his SO’s organs are missing.
  * He makes sure to bring every single tool to torture those criminals with his very own hands.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Shocked and then replaced with immediate fury. His SO was assassinated as told by the blackmail he received from a person who also lost his lover because of him.
  * Sniper directed his rage on his target and knew exactly where his SO’s killer is while driving down a long, desert road with his sniper rifle equipped.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy’s SO is kidnapped, tortured, and killed, never to be seen again. He is calm when he received the news but rage boiling down when you see his blue, icy eyes.
  * The mercs didn’t bother to interrupt him as he sets out to find those bastards who kidnapped his lover and makes sure to make their bodies disappear as if nothing happened.



**[ Miss Pauling ]**

  * She has no time to grieve as she is immediately furious when the news reached that her SO is killed mysteriously and was never found.
  * With connections she has around the globe, she was able to spot the killer of her SO and she’s going to murder them in one split-second once she gets there.



**[ Zhanna ]**

  * Cries for days and Heavy is worried for his sister. Days later, the sadness turned into fury and tells his brother she’s going to kill the one who murdered her SO in cold blood.
  * Heavy can’t blame her and joins her on the quest of finding the asshole.




	10. Mercs Losing Their S/O (Part 2) - Slight NSFW

**Warning:** Expect sad to vengeful, angry mercs… with bonus characters Miss Pauling and Zhanna from the previous post! Also, expect some words like “rape”, “murder” and “kill”. Torture and brutal killing are pretty much involved.

\-----

**[ Scout ]**

  * As Scout spotted his SO’s murderer, he makes sure to follow him and strike swiftly as possible.
  * He murdered his SO’s killer in a dark alleyway, his bat bathed in blood, and silenced pistol out of ammo. Scout soon got out of the scene and still denies that his SO is gone forever.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * Soldier tortures his lover’s killer in a very militaristic and grotesque way while keeping them alive, making sure that they pay for what they’ve done to his SO slowly and surely.
  * He lets his raccoons licks the murderer’s wounds before whacking them with a shovel repeatedly until they are dead.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro caught the three suspects one by one who killed their lover. He beheaded the first one instantly, the second being charred to death whilst they are hanging upside down and the third one being tortured by Pyro burning his skin.
  * They finally killed the third suspect by dosing him in gas with his wounds exposed and burning him alive.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Demo caught every single bastard who raped his lover and tied them together inside an empty warehouse armed with his bombs.
  * He chugs in a whole bottle before blowing up the whole structure down, tears falling off his eye as he finally got his revenge for his SO.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy only picks the man who killed his SO but will kill whoever dare come near him. Once he crushed the skull of his lover’s killer, the other men shot at him.
  * He lets out his battle cry as he revs his minigun and fired at them, each bullet piercing through every single man in the room.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engie spotted his SO’s killer chilling on the hood of his car and didn’t hesitate to crush his vehicle against it which caught the killer off-guard.
  * The Texan saw him running uphill but shot him on one leg, tumbling down the hill. He shot the man on his chest three times and get in the bastard’s car to run him over, ignoring all the begs from his SO’s killer.



**[ Medic ]**

  * His two targets are firmly strapped on separate tables, warning them that his procedures are far worse than the two of them. Medic mercilessly ripped off the first man’s bones of while still wide awake (thanks to his Medigun) and removing all the senses (eyes, ears, nose, etc.) gradually from the second one. 
  * Medic switches on one victim over another as he rips the other’s heart out and giving them life once again. When he’s finally bored, he finally kills them by giving them a painful amount of dosage of his experimented medicines that will have their brains implode in a matter of seconds.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Sniper had a showdown with the killer who’s only good at close range combat. He finally got him by shooting him at his leg and get to see his lover’s killer face to face.
  * Mundy tortures him relentlessly by cutting off all his fingers and finally slitting his throat as he does with an animal.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy wastes no time as he kills his targets one by one and their bodies never to be found.
  * He confronts the last one after shooting them multiple times on their torso. Spy said he can finally rest after avenging his lover before shooting at kidnapper right at the center of their head.



**[ Miss Pauling ]**

  * Pauling makes sure no witness is around before pulling out her silenced pistol to shot her SO’s killer in point-blank.
  * She hid his body and double-check if she leaves a trail of blood before burning it into ashes.



**[ Zhanna ]  
**

  * Grabs the killer by the neck and grab it so tightly that the gunman’s begs turn into sharp gasps.
  * Heavy encourages his sister to snap the gunman’s neck and she does so without any reluctance.




	11. Mercs Sharing Ugly Sweater With S/O - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181400212527/merry-christmas-everyone-and-to-you-too-anon

**[ Scout ]**

  * Scout doesn’t like to share with the “ugly ass” Christmas with his SO but gives anyway when SO gives him the infamous puppy-eyes.
  * Expect him to mutter a lot while sharing the sweater since it’s a bit itchy. SO just kisses him.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * The sweater is almost ripped apart when Soldier tries to fit in with his SO.
  * “SOL, STOP MOVING” SO shouts as Soldier tries to move around albeit rigidly, he doesn’t seem to enjoy it but stays for the sake of his SO. The mercs snickers as Solly and his SO stumbled and landed atop of another.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Doesn’t complain and actually enjoys it, cuddling his SO who enjoys their warmth.
  * They don’t move that much but it is still uncomfortable though them and their SO enjoys each other company while watching other mercs fooling around.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Demo doesn’t stop drinking when he and his SO shared the sweater. He decided to drink in one hand while his other wrapped around SO.
  * His SO chuckles whenever they heard his hiccups and Demo looks at them soberingly, kissing them sloppily.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * The sweater almost didn’t make but it worked with his SO stuck upon his chest. The other mercs try not to laugh when they saw this and Heavy glares at them with nostrils flared.
  * Sometime later, he and his SO gave up sharing the sweater and was worn only by SO while drinking hot chocolate served by Heavy.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engi was shy at first but does share the sweater anyway, he loves the warmth of his SO.
  * SO received a lot of gentle kisses from Engi and it melts their heart with every single kiss.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Medic agrees to share the ugly sweater with his SO, intrigued why is this a trend. He doesn’t seem happy at first until SO falls asleep on his shoulder.
  * The doctor tries his best not to move and wrapped an arm around his SO and kisses them on their forehead.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Sniper reluctantly shares it with his SO who is somehow cold. With his oddly warm body temperature, he cuddles with them once inside the sweater.
  * He has the urge to pee from time to time and needs to get in and out of the sweater which annoys his SO. Eventually, the two finally fell asleep on his SO’s bed.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy straight up says “no” to his SO which made his SO pout and continues to convince them. He eventually gives in and shares it with them.
  * There are teasing from the mercs here and there as they jokingly want to make an ugly sweater for Spy because it suits him. SO just laughs with the other mercs as Spy grumbles and embarrassingly buries half of his head in the sweater. He receives a kiss from his SO as a comfort.




	12. Mercs Reacting To Their Lover Committing Suicide - Slight NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181407894335/oh-dear-this-is-going-to-be-interesting-isnt-it

**To summarize:  
**

  * **Panics to save SO:** Soldier, Pyro, and Sniper
  * **Will try and talk the sense out of SO, eventually comforting them:** Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic and Spy
  * **Will do both:** Scout (poor bby)



**[ Scout ]**

  * He will come rushing to stop his SO from jumping off a building, hugging them from behind and pull them back. Scout doesn’t let go when his SO starts squirming in his arms and talks sense that what they are doing hurts him so deeply.
  * He cries with them too as his SO’s begs gradually became sobs, promising that he will help them all the way through.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * As his SO about to hang themselves in their room, Soldier has come in the right timing and slowly realizes that his SO is about to kill themself. Soldier pushes his SO out of the noose and makes sure they are pinned down underneath him as they cried out loud. 
  * He didn’t say anything as his lover clutches on him and cried. He is not angry but upset that SO has been carrying things on their own… and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Panics the hell out as they come running to stop their SO from taking a bottle full of pills. Their SO tried to pick it up again but Pyro’s hug is so tight that their lover barely move.
  * Their lover gave up from wriggling out of Pyro’s hug and cries in defeat, telling all the problems they haven’t told the firebug. 



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Demo immediately stops the knife from his SO’s wrist in a flash and made them drop it. He then sits beside his crying lover and begins to talk things out.
  * His lover eventually cries on his chest and he comforts them, reassuring them they’ll receive any help they need as long they stay together. 



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy’s strong arms are able to get his SO out of the edge of the building and carry them to the lower grounds. His SO is screaming at him with all their might while he calmly lowers them from his gigantic arms.
  * He told them that he was so damn worried and his SO cried in his arms while he comforts them.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * When Engie saw his lover has a pistol aimed right at their temple, he calmly talks his SO out until he noticed they put the gun down beside them.
  * SO breaks down immediately when the gun was dropped and Engie hugged them, telling them they are going to be alright as long they talk about the problems that he and them can solve.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Medic had seen some situations like these before back when he was in the military in his younger years. SO about to take the pills from his medical counter and his hand instinctively gripped his lover’s hand, giving them the most neutral look he could muster.
  * He pulls them into a hug and says nothing as his SO hugs back and cries upon his shoulder. 



**[ Sniper ]**

  * He panics and cursed under his breath as he dives to save his drowning SO on the nearby lake that he and his team camping nearby. Sniper saw his SO still conscious once pulled out from the water and tries crawl back on the lake.
  * Sniper held them tightly and reassuring them that he will help them through their problems.



**[ Spy ]**

  * When Spy saw his lover about to pull the trigger against the roof of their mouth, he gently calls their name and SO opened their teary eyes to look at him.
  * Spy casually talks to SO and triumphantly grabs the gun from his lover’s hands and threw it somewhere. His SO breaks down and immediately kisses them all over the face while encouraging them to tell their problems to him and he will do anything in his power to solve them.




	13. Risque HCs - Mercs x S/O - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181436050510/im-kinda-planning-to-take-risquensfw-next-year

**[ Scout ]**

  * Loves making sexual jokes every single damn time, what do expect from a young, awkward man?
  * Scout whispers dirty things to his SO and the other mercs wonder why they blush like that.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * Doesn’t really have a solid idea what a suggestive thought is until someone explains it to him.
  * Has a thing for food while making out with his SO, especially when they are sticky. ~~(Honey is his favorite)~~



**[ Pyro ]**

  * They know what the other mercs’ fetishes are… and uses these to tease them or ~~even blackmail them~~
  * Pyro will blush furiously under their mask when their SO whispers something between fire and making out.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Demo actually makes a lot of sexual jokes when he’s not that drunk.
  * Gets really turned on when his SO simply winks at him, automatically they are going to do something that night.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * This stern man just really appreciates the effort of the others making suggestive jokes but they rarely make him laugh. ~~Try harder you tiny babies~~
  * He is willing to give his SO a good time if that’s what they want, just kiss this guy and he will immediately give in.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Depending on his mood, he likes to make out with his SO with either his greasy hands or squeaky clean ones.
  * Wants to be the dominant one as his SO teases them because of his height but they don’t complain anyway.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Likes throwing suggestive or/and gory jokes here and there that will make the others choke on what they are eating/drinking while his SO blushing like a tomato.
  * Very aggressive when he and his SO have private time together.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Who knew the once focused Sniper can be utterly defeated by suggestive jokes from his SO?
  * Loves grabbing his SO’s butt and his lover does it in return eventually leading to a hot, make-out session.



**[ Spy ]**

  * His SO couldn’t want anything more because Spy is the smoothest when it comes to being risque.
  * Just expect him to be very suggestive all the time especially when he is turned on by his SO.




	14. Platonic!S/O x Mercs - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181488202087/affection

**[ Scout ]**

  * When someone is close to Scout, he’s that person would put an arm around you as he talks about his day or whatever comes from his mouth.
  * You will get friendly teases from Scout and maybe listen to his boasts if his team happen to win the match against their enemy.
  * Comforts you genuinely if something _very_ wrong with you and stayed while hugging you closely, reassuring you that everything will be fine.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * Solly shows some tough love by punching your shoulder/arm and you can’t help but be annoyed at times. He also pats your head to ruffle your hair on rare occasions. 
  * Doesn’t mind your hugs as he goes rigid or awkwardly returns it after a long mission.
  * Extremely anxious when something is wrong with you and will initiate cuddling to make you feel better.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro is not only a firebug, but they are also a cuddle bug. Expect a lot of cuddles especially when you two are hanging out on the living room or your room.
  * They know how to respect your boundaries if you had a bad day and will only come to you when you feel better. Pyro will let you vent to them and hug you closer as you cry.
  * Pyro holds your hand like a child and you find it adorable.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Lots of hand-holding. Even the other mercs thought the two of you are a couple but you and Demo brushed them off.
  * You don’t mind Demoman lying on your bed as you two talk so casually that you forget time exists.
  * Demo vents to you as he misses his family and home sometimes and you give him hugs. You also vent to him whenever you have time.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy isn’t a big fan of affectionate touches but doesn’t mind receiving hugs from you. If he’s in the mood, he’ll lift you up while hugging you.
  * Gives you playful nudges if you happen to make him laugh with your jokes.
  * He is a listener so you could always vent to him and he reassures you that everything will flow smoothly. 



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Engie loves giving you random hugs as long he’s in great timing.
  * You two don’t really don’t mind leaning on another’s shoulder or hold hands during break time.
  * He can listen to you while working with his invention and then comforts you with a kiss on the forehead.



**[ Medic ]**

  * You can’t budge him out of his trance while experimenting when you hug him in any time. Will kiss you on the cheek/forehead if he snaps out of his concentration.
  * Medic overworks himself sometimes that you need to pull him from his working desk and put him on his bed to sleep. He always said he will if you are willing to cuddle and you always say ‘of course’.
  * The mercs will find either of you sleeps on another’s lap or shoulder and they find it rather impressive that you and Medic aren’t a couple yet.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Not really a big fan of affection so you need to ask permission before hugging him. Eventually, he got used to it though he gets very stiff when you hug him from behind.
  * Tender forehead kisses, lots of ‘em. Cuddles with you wrapped in blankets and hot mugs of tea or chocolate.
  * Sniper isn’t good at comforting people but he listens. He just makes sure to let your feelings out in the wild than having them suppressed. 



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy is disgusted with your affection at first and you get desperate each time you try to hug him from behind or kiss him on his forehead. He gradually gets used to them as long you’re not doing it in front of other mercs.
  * He kisses your hand, intertwines your hand in his and you lean your head on his shoulder, enjoying the silence… until the other mercs’ shouts from the living room ruin it.
  * Cuddles you when you’re breaking down, planting a kiss on your forehead and hums songs you never heard just to calm you down.



**[ Miss Pauling ]**

  * She is really a busy woman so it’s nearly impossible to hug her. But when you have the time, you make every second worth and you always say you miss her.
  * Pauling is usually sleep deprived so you initiate a cuddle and she doesn’t mind as you bury your head against the crook of her neck.
  * She vents to you often times through telephones about her and you do the same, leading both of you comforting each other.




	15. Mercs Giving Gifts to S/O - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181496065210/interesting-anon-thanks-for-the-ask-3

**[ Scout ]**

  * Expect handmade to awkward gifts from this guy. You are impressed that he can surprise you in little ways. If that doesn’t work or can’t think of anything to give you, he’ll take you out for a movie date.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * He’ll get ~~robs~~ what you want without any reluctance, he’s just that crazy. At times, he’ll give you the gift taped with flowers all over it ~~(how romantic)~~



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Lots. of. stuff. toys. They will bring you big ones if they can. Pyro might give you fireworks they made themself to light them up. As the fireworks explode, it has your name displayed on the night sky and some lovely unicorns that Pyro loves.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * Buys you chocolate, wine and the thing you love already wrapped. You two spend the night together while you drink your wine as he chugs down his whiskey.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * He doesn’t know how to be romantic and gives you your gift in a straightforward manner because he knows you like it. Heavy will prepare you a nice, private dinner without a second thought though.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * Oh, Engie, he makes your favorite stuff all by himself and gives it to you nervously and you absolutely love it considering all his hard work and attention to detail he put into it.



**[ Medic ]**

  * Surprisingly, Medic gives you a decent gift(s) without any weird contraptions attached to it. One time, he gave you a musical box playing German folk songs and you love it while he says “Happy Birthday, my Liebe”



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Sniper isn’t great with gifts so he has a hard time giving you one on your special day. When he does, he makes it romantic as possible and you try to hold back your giggles because he’s really awkward at giving you your precious present.



**[ Spy ]**

  * Expect numerous presents inside your room and Spy waiting for you with a rose. As you enter, he grabs you by your waist and kisses you. He spoke “happy birthday” in his native tongue and lets you open the presents.




	16. Sickfic Prompt - Sniper x S/O - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181519591507/here-ye-go-anon-d-masterlist-prompt

**Prompt:** _Please just sit down. You’re swaying on your feet_

 **Character:** Sniper

You can feel your cheeks burning with fever and you move sluggishly. Sniper told you to stay on your bed but you had to get up to show you’re fine… but your barking coughs prove you wrong otherwise.

You headed towards the door and lifted your feeble hand to reach for the doorknob. Speak of the devil, it opened, Sniper’s head peeking from the doorway.

“Wha-?” You managed to say before stumbling backward and you manage to step on one foot on time to support your feverish body.

Sniper shook his head and turned on the lights, you squinted momentarily and try to focus your eyes on him as your head throbbed, hindering all your simple concentration to look at him.

“ _ **Please just sit down. You’re swaying on your feet**_ ” he said gently as he closes the door and walked towards you to support your weak body. You finally sighed in defeat followed by a cough as he helps back you to your bed.

You swore you’ve seen his small, triumphant smile played on his lips, he knows you can’t deny his pleading.


	17. Mercs Protecting S/O from Supernatural Being - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181527211540/odd-concept-anon-but-i-love-it-nonetheless-x3-i

**[ Scout ]**

  * **“Wait, don’t tell it is a vampire because I would absolutely freak out”** “Well, it is a vampire, my love” **“Oh, whew, I thought- HOLD ON A SECOND, IT IS A FUCKING VAMPIRE?!”**
  * Will stay up late at night to make sure no vampire come near his SO. Scout may go paranoid during the midnight but readies his scattergun nonetheless as he saw red eyes of a bat coming from a window.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * “ **A GHOST, THAT AIN’T NOTHING TO ME”** “You’re the reason why the ghost is here, hun” **“SHUT UP SWEETHEART, I’M GOING TO TALK THE HELL OUT OF THAT USELESS GHOST”** ~~(he’s not going to talk to it, he’s just going to smack it)~~
  * He then realizes that it’s impossible to smack the ghost with his shovel and grabs it with his bare hands instead ~~(ey, TF2 logic here)~~. The ghost screeches in his grip as Sol smiles sadistically, ready to rip the ghost into shreds.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * “Pyro? D-did you befriend a freakin’ [wisp](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWill-o%2527-the-wisp&t=YTQ0MDgyZTI0OTdiZjIyYWVlY2NhZWI3YjEzMmQ4ZTEyYjdlNzc4MCw3ZGI3ZTRkZjFkOGY4ZWZmYzAwNThkODA1M2RmNDMxN2YzYzFlNGM4) that is stalking me?!” **“Mhm”**
  * SO freaks out as Pyro shows the wisp to them and makes sure the wisp stays on their hands. Pyro eventually lets go of the wisp away from their SO who is so terrified at it they fainted.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * **“Eh? A[hag ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHag&t=YjRiNzJkZTEzYTBiNjJkNTNlNDgwZWFhYTdkYmQ1ZmQyODQ3MzkyNyxlZWMzMmUwN2IzNWZjNTA5OTgzOWNhZGE1ZDRlODQ4NDRmYTIyZTdk)is stalking you?” **“Demo let’s go befo-” **“*pulls out the Eyelander* There would be no problem, sweetie *hics*”**
  * Demo chases the poor hag around and SO can’t help but to nervously laugh at the panic screeching of the creature. The hag finally shouted something in its native tongue and retreats into the darkness while Demoman stares at the empty space after swinging his sword. **“Aw, I could have cut its head off”** “Let’s just get out of here please?”



**[ Heavy ]**

  * **“[Baba Yaga](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBaba_Yaga&t=MzlmODUyMWEwOTU0ZDJjNTljNDc1MjkyMTRlOTU4MWY2NjEyNjU3NywxN2E3Y2VkZWQxNWI0ODBjNTkwODJkYmQyM2RjNDZiMDAzMTBmZGJl)?”** “It’s been stalki-” **“THEN LET THAT TINY BABY COME TO ME”**
  * Heavy encountered Baba and knocking her around like she’s nothing. Heavy broke one of her cooking tools which piss her off and charges at him hungrily. He stood on his ground and punches her right on the face, knocking her out instantly. SO stared at him in awe in mere seconds before grabbing his hand to make a run for it.



**[ Engineer ]**

  * “You heard of [Bloody Bones?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBloody_Bones&t=YjBjMGI4ODEwNTA2M2YxMzJiZDg0MDEyZmM2YzJjZTVkNTM4YzY5ZCw5MmVhNWRhMDFiOTI5ZGVmZjM0MDYxNjhmOTE5YTY5ODRlNzk4M2Q2)” **“Yes, darling, and I know it’s around here somewhere following you around”**
  * Cue Engie activating his Sentries with casted spells he stole from Meramus’ book. The monster got out from his hiding spot and panics as Sentries follow him and growls out loud, “I SURRENDER” before fleeing back into the forest.



**[ Medic ]**

  * **“A werewolf? You should’ve told me, my Liebe! I would have another specimen for my collection”** “…Please don’t tell me I’m thinking what you’re thinking”
  * Expect Medic firing all sorts of syringes to the beast about to charge at his S/O ~~(because they act as bait, thanks Medic)~~ and finally halts as it fell asleep before it got to them. SO sighed in relief and glared at Medic who is examining the beast, muttering to himself that he could finally get his revenge for stalking his SO for a long time.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * “Well, a [Mimi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMimi_%28folklore%29&t=M2NiYjMzZTZmYmQwYjAzNmM4NzdlNzU2OWQ5NzFlNDk1OTZlZWUwMyw0NDEzYmRmZTkwYmYxY2E5MDc5NGIzZDgwNjVhMmRkNWJjNDZiNmNh) is around here somewhere following us since we got here” **“…Where the bloody hell is it?”**
  * Good god that the Mimi is passive enough to leave both of them as Sniper approaches it with caution and talked to it. He then saw his SO almost fainting as the creature politely leaves and Sniper catches them right on time.



**[ Spy ]**

  * “It’s been days since this demon is stalking me” **“Don’t fear, my love, I just have to shut it up”**
  * The being is suddenly gone after an hour and Spy returned unharmed while his suit and gloves donned with black bloodstains. SO didn’t ask what have Spy done and is relieved when the stalking is finally over.




	18. Meme Time: Mercs Betting on PewDiePie or T-Series - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this meme is already dead but, hey, I just have to put it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181542027547/i-know-this-one-lmao-dont-worry-3-masterlist

  * **Rooting for PewDiePie:** Scout, Soldier (”AMERICCAAAAA-” “uh sol, he’s not from America-” “I DON’T CARE I JUST WANNA SEE HIM WIN”), Demoman, and Engineer
  * **Rooting for T-Series:** Pyro ~~(don’t ask)~~ , and Sniper ~~(just wants to piss off the other mercs)~~
  * **Just want to watch mercs arguing over it:** Heavy (will eventually root for T-Series), Medic (roots for Pewds later), and Spy ~~(ha, nope)~~




	19. Sickfic Prompt - Medic x S/O - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181590467997/the-latter-sounds-interesting-since-i-already-did

**Prompt:** _“I know you’re exhausted, but you need to stay awake right now. I gotta get some medicine in you”_

 **Character:** Medic

It’s surprisingly odd that Medic himself got sick and none of the mercs foresee it, not even you. You have to drag him away from his work and rest while he can. He told you that he can manage since he encountered a lot worse than this. Medic ignored your protests while putting on his gloves again and exits your room, leaving you a bit mad and worried that his fever would be worse if he continues to exhaust himself.

An hour later, you saw him asleep on his cluttered desk, head facing away from the doorway and you came in to check his temperature. As soon as you approached him, you pressed your palm against Medic’s forehead, and the heat immediately alarmed you. You pull one of his cabinets to look for over-the-counter medicines and successfully found ibuprofen among a bunch of mysterious medicines that Medic might have experimented on.

You soon get a glass of water and put on top of the desk, approaching the sleeping Medic once again to wake him up _gently_ … you remind yourself.

“Love?” you called, placing your hand on his shoulder to shake him mildly. He responded with a groan and opened his heavy eyelids, grey-blue eyes seemingly to adjust themselves to look at you.

“Hm?” Medic responded groggily and groans as he finally sits up and putting on his eyeglasses. You take a good look at his beet-red face before handing the medicine to him.

“ **I know you’re exhausted, you need to stay awake right now. I got to get some medicine in you** ” you said and watched Medic looked at you, reluctantly taking the medicine from your hand. You hand him the glass of water while taking in the medicine you gave him.

“No more working, Med” you said as he drank the water, “I’ll take you to your room whether you like it or not”

He placed the empty glass on his table and looks at you tiringly.

He sighed, “Alright, my Liebe, I will rest… for your sake”

You are relieved that this crazy lover of yours momentarily put his pride away on your behalf.

“Let’s get you clean up before we head to bed” you spoke before helping him up.


	20. OCD!S/O x Mercs (Request) - Slight NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181790279413/this-post-is-for-the-anon-who-gave-me-details

**[ Scout ]**

  * Very patient with you and willing to help you in every way. He’s careful for not bringing up your past and hugs you right away when he saw you breaking down. Also worried when you are left alone, scared that you might actually harm yourself. He gets back to you quick whenever he’s done.



**[ Soldier ]**

  * “WHO HURT YOU” is the first thing he says when he sees you crying. Though he doesn’t have enough patience, he will TRY his hardest to deal with you as he’s not best dealing with emotions.



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro is understanding enough and knows what you are going through. Will help you stand up for the person who did this to you and doesn’t hesitate to live in his home during vacations.



**[ Demoman ]**

  * He makes sure to not trigger you and help you through your normal day. Demo hugs you gently at the right time and place as you continue to vent to him and reassure that he’ll always be with you.



**[ Heavy ]**

  * Heavy calms you in an undemanding manner and cares for you greatly. He’s willing to fend you off from the person who had done the terrible thing to you. 



**[ Engineer ]**

  * He knows that you needed comfort as you unconsciously thought a lot of things. Engie respects your boundaries unless if he sees you crying and drops all his work without any hesitation, whispering sweet harmonies and reassurance upon your ear. 



**[ Medic ]**

  * He learns how to respect your personal space because he knows the slow progress of trusting a person again. He would check on you from time to time to make sure you aren’t hurting yourself and expect forehead kisses when he does go to your room to check on you.



**[ Sniper ]**

  * Sniper doesn’t know what to do when learned about your past and try his best to comfort you in every way. Has a dark look on his face when you finally told him who did this to you and suggested run away from home. 



**[ Spy ]**

  * Spy often expresses his concerns for you through his actions; gentle kisses and hugs are what you receive when you slowly get used to them. Knows when you’re not in the mood and never brings your past up again as he will deal with the person himself if they do harm you once again.




	21. Mercs and Their Types - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://initiatingtheheadcanons*tumblr*com/post/181911856576/im-going-to-do-a-different-one-this-time-anon

**[ Scout ]**

  * “Uh, the one who laughs at my jokes? The one that is pretty fun to be around and, uh, good-looking. Is it… is it bad that I prefer cute ones? A-and smart, of course!”



**[ Soldier ]**

  * “What?! Of course! I prefer the one who LOVES America!” ~~ **of course, what else Sol?**~~ “They need to be tough as nails, Private! Strong woman or man, I don’t care as long as they are tough. AS. HeLL.”



**[ Pyro ]**

  * Pyro wrote: “I prefer who has enough patience with me and loves playing with metoo!I hope they love stuff toys and fire too <3″ **  
**



**[ Demoman ]**

  * “Eh? I don’t mind a drinking buddy or someone to lean to. I like the one that gets *hics* easily impressed by my crazy tales and stories! I hope they accept me as who I am too!”



**[ Heavy ]**

  * *clears throat* “I prefer quiet one, unlike the others. I like strong person, of course, less stronger than me so I could lift them”  
 ****



**[ Engineer ]**

  * “Well, the one will be impressed by my inventions and my intelligence most of all! And, oh, they should dang shorter than me and I could probably tease ‘em about it”



**[ Medic ]**

  * “I seek an intelligent partner and have the same profession as I do! We could do a lot of crazy stuff with our experiments! *sadistic laughter*”  
 ****



**[ Sniper ]**

  * “Beautiful/handsome and shorter than me so I could kiss them easily *winks*” **  
**



**[ Spy ]**

  * “*sighs and closes his book* …The one who is charming and the one I could easily sweep off their feet. I prefer the one not to be one of _those_ idiots and not talkative as my so- *ahem* Scout”




End file.
